The Shooting Star Fell But Rises Again
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Lucy goes away to train and comes back two years later stronger then ever before. She left not with a broken heart but with a will to gain strength! At the GMG she meets a certain blonde dragonslayer that may or may not be able to help her remember what she felt before she decided to lock it all away and throw the key into fire.
1. Two Years Gone

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said as he ran up to me. I was walking towards the guild like every other morning and holding Plue for company.

"Oh good morning Natsu." I said smiling at him. He seems a little nervous? He was sort os shifting his weight around and glancing to the side. What's wrong with him he's never acted like this before?

"I uhm Lucy I don't really know how to say this and I do feel bad! It's just I really want Lisanna on the team and we don't have the space and since you're always complaining about how we destory everything and ruin the reward wouldn't it be better if you went with another team? Or maybe solo so then you can keep all of the reward you get!" Natsu said smiling. Probably to convince himself then me. I expected this but it still hurt but I held it in.

"Thanks for thinking about me Natsu! Of course I don't mind I hope you guys have a lot of fun together!" I said as he smiled largely and ran off with a "See ya later!". As he ran something wet ran down my cheeks. I'm crying I noticed. I decided to forgo the guild today as I wiped away the tears. I smiled and turned away to walk back home.

"Plue you can go back now." I said.

"Pu pun?" He asked as if he was asking if I was alright.

"I'm fine Plue you can go home." I told him smiling. He gave one last

"Pun." Before he left. I imagine he said bye. I continued along the street still smiling. It feels fake but maybe if I keep doing it it'll feel real. When I got to my apartment I walked in and flopped onto the bed. The tears started again and I could't stop them this time. I cried and cried till eventually I fell asleep.

**Lucy's POV Still 2 Years After**

It's been so long and yet so little since I left. I left to become stronger and to get over my silly broken heart. I walked into magnolia ignoring all the strange stares I got. Two years can change a person. A purple clock with a hood hid my face. I wanted my return to be a surprise after all. I walked to the guild everything looked like it did before but I wonder what happened to everyone I am so excited! Now now Lucy! Calm down I have to act cool and collected. I wonder if Natsu and Lisanna got engaged or even married? That would be nice and what about Levy and Gajeel? I mean I did keep in touch with her but whenever I ask she gets too embarrassed. I kicked up the doors and flipped my hood back.

"Everyone I'm back!" I yelled as I looked around the guild. It barely looks like anything has changed aside from some new people, couples, and of course everyone looks a little older then I remembered.

"Lucy is that you?!" I heard Mira yell as she launched herself at me and trapped me in a hug.

"LUUUSHY!" Happy yelled as he tackled my head starting to cry. I got jumped by so many people, and I was glad to see them all! Then the hard part came though, the questions.

"Where were you for these past two years!?"Mira yelled.

"Well I decided to go train myself to be stronger." I explained while giving her a small smile. I was pleading for her to understand but she just sighed and hugged me again.

"Don't worry us again like that. You just up and disappeared." She said starting to cry. I patted her back and eventually she calmed down.

"Yo Luce! You look so different!" Natsu exclaimed as he hugged me as he just entered the guild.

"Hello Natsu it's nice to see you again." I said politely. I'm not mad anymore and I'm sure I don't love him but it still _hurts_ that he never even noticed how I felt.

**Natsu's POV**

Wow I took a double take at Luce's appearance. Aside from her boobs getting even _BIGGER_ not like they weren't already huge. She also got taller but aside from that she had a weird white star tattoo at the corner of her right eye and one of her eyes were white. Her hair was a lot longer as well, reaching all the way to her thighs. Also that purple cloak when she took it off revealed a much differently dressed Lucy. I mean she always dressed revealingly but this was different. She wore probably the tiniest black skirt imaginable with a red lacy fringe and a black shirt that ended above her belly button and hugged her boobs tightly. Her long pale and smooth legs were basically free candy for anyone to eye and a lot did. It didn't help that whenever she moved or even breathed her boobs would jiggle slightly. Stop staring at Lucy! I finally snapped out of it and tried to act normal.

"Luce! I'm so glad you're back!" I yelled and she smiled in return. There was something wrong with her smile though. It looks like one she'd give to a acquaintance or someone she didn't really enjoy being with. Does she hate me already?

"Thank you Natsu. I feel different." She said giving me a blank smile. What was behind that smile however I couldn't tell. When did that change about Luce? She was always so easy to read whenever she was nervous or afraid she'd show it unconsciously and whenever she was happy a huge smile would find it's way onto her lips without her knowing it. I was really curious why one of her eyes were white though so I asked her.

"Luce what happened to your right eye?" I asked. Her smile broke for a moment into something I couldn't understand but it was back into a smile before I could understand.

"Well it's a long story but I'll summarize it for you! Basically this was the real treasure of my two years training. I was hunting this rare legends book on a job for some extra jewels and I found upon a cave in the jungle. When I walked in I'm not sure what it was but a creature walked up to me and said she loved my eyes. She said I had hidden potential in me and if I wanted she could unlock it for me but I had to sacrifice something. The color from my right eye and to let her brand her mark on to me which is how I got this mark as well." She explained pointing to the star by the eye.

"What was the hidden potential thingy though?" I asked not fully understanding.

"Oh well! I can use the arc of embodiment now!" She grinned as everyone gasped or fell into shock. I shook it off though and smiled eagerly.

"Fight me Luce!" I challenged as she giggled and looked at me.

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow Natsu I'm too sleepy." She yawned and stretched as she put her clock back on.

"Where will you stay tonight though? You no longer have a contract at your old apartment?" I saw Gray ask her. She winked and said.

"It's a secret." And vanished away.


	2. You Like?

**Lucy's POV**

I spent the night in a tree as usual in the same forest as Natsu's house was in. I actually saw him walking home with happy sleeping on his head. He doesn't look different at all still wearing those robes with one sleeve missing and that scarf Igneel gave him. His hair was still pink and his foolish smile always stayed. Am I disappointed my absence didn't change him more? A little but what did I really expect. This is what I thought happened after all. I decided to go back to the guild for now so I made a gust of wind and rode it to the guild dropping to the floor in front of the doors. I walked in and everyone greeted me as if I never left. I saw Levy sitting next to Gajeel. I guess they finally got together. I walked over to her.

"Hi Levy-chan." I greeted smiling at her. She gasped and immediately threw herself at me.

"Lu-chan!" She yelled hugging me. I hugged her back and laughed.

"I'm back so please stop strangling me." I said when she squeezed tighter.

"Welcome back bunny girl." Gajeel said looking at me.

"Thanks and by the way you two were sitting I'm guessing someone confessed?" I teased as they both turned red and fidgeted.

"You must tell me everything Levy." I said in a serious tone.

"I will when you tell me where you've been." She bargained. We sat down and I started the story.

"Basically I went to Mt. Hakurei first to train my body with Capricorn and Loke. Then I went to the library of Hyliad to learn more spells and did you know other then Urano Metria there's actually more celestial wizard spells? I think I mentioned this last night but somewhere during that I took on a job to find this guy's book for some money to buy more supplies to keep camping and I stumbled upon this cave and spirit. The gist of it though is that I gave up all the color in my right eye and let her brand her mark on me in exchange for her removing whatever is blocking my power. That's how I learned to use the arc of embodiment." As I told her about my journey she listened carefully.

"Wow Lu-chan you could write a auto biography about this!" She said excitedly.

"I guess but honestly I gave up writing after I left. I just couldn't really deal with it anymore." I said thinking about the unfinished manuscript that Virgo said she wanted to keep if I didn't want it.

"That's too bad." She said pouting.

"Hmm so I heard Fairy Tail got bumped to second place last year during the GMG." I said.

"Yeah Sabertooth won that round." She said depressingly.

"I bet we could win this year." I said trying to keep her cheerful.

"You're right! This year we have you on our side!" She squealed.

"I'm not sure I'll be much help remember last time?" I said thinking back to the last time I participated in the GMG.

"Have faith in yourself Lu-chan! Sides you're stronger now! You can do this!" She said encouraging me. I smiled and she returned it. I glanced at Gajeel and whispered to her.

"So tell me about you and Gajeel Levy-chan." I said winking. She blushed again.

"W-well it was about 3 months after you left and he suddenly confessed to me and I accepted."She said looking shyly at the ground.

"Oh come on that can't be all. I want every single detail Levy-chan." I said.

"Lucy it's nice to see you again." Gray said showing up behind me. I turned around and smiled at him.

"I missed you Gray." I said hugging him. I really did miss him though he was like the big brother I never had.

"Missed me enough to go on a job with me?" He asked.

"I'd love to. Levy-chan you're saved for now but you better have a story for me when I get back~" I teased seeing her flush again. I saw Gajeel looking at her though with _those _eyes so I know she's in good hands. I looked to Gray and smiled again.

"So what job shall we do?" I asked him cheerfully.

"Let's see whats available." He offered as we walked to the board. I quickly scanned through all the jobs when one caught my eye.

Wanted

Road side thieves of Amunioka(random name idk)

Reward: 800,000 J

"Hey Gray how about this one?" I asked holding up the request.

"It's a good reward but for that much they'd have to be strong." He said thinking.

"Don't worry we don't need anyone else's help. My bet is the thieves aren't incredibly strong but the town is incredibly desperate. Amunioka is one of the poorest villages probably they scavenged together what hey had left to put this forward." I reasoned. He then nodded his consent and I walked over to Mira.

"Mira me and Gray want this one." I handed the request to her as she stamped it as taken in her log.

"All set! Be safe you two!" She yelled as we walked out of the guild.

"I'll meet you at the station in an hour." I told him as we split off to our respective homes. Well tree for me. I stashed my belongings in that tree I stayed in last night. I summoned another gust of black wind and rode that to the tree jumping into the branches. I grabbed my stuff out of the branches and dropped to the ground.

"Gate of the maiden I open thee! Virgo!" I chanted as a olden gate appeared and Virgo appeared with a puff of smoke.

"Punishment time Princess?"

"No I'd like you to take my bag into the spirit realm for now please." I asked as I handed the bag to her after taking out my wallet and putting my wallet into the pocket of my clock which was charmed so no one could steal it.

"Yes Princess."She said taking the bag.

"Thanks Virgo!" I said as she disappeared into the spirit realm. I still had a good 50 or so minutes before I had to meet Gray at the train station so maybe I should visit Natsu and see what's up with him. I summoned more wind and rode it to Natsu's house. He would probably be at the guild but since I'm already near his house I may as well check. I landed at the door and knocked.

"Who is it!" I heard Happy yell. That's a surprise I didn't think they would be here.

"Hey Happy it's me Lucy!" I yelled as the door opened and Happy was flying there. He dragged me inside.

"Natsu! Wake up Lucy is here!" He yelled into the room where their hammocks were. Everything was still as messy as ever. I bet the only time this place was ever clean was when I cleaned it that one time.

"5 more minutes Happy." He mumbled. I walked over to him and sat down next to his hammock just watching him sleep.

"Hey Happy you really want him to wake up?" I asked the flying blue cat who was still yelling. He looked at me and nodded determinedly. I laughed and put a hand over Natsu's left shoulder and channeled electricity through my head and instantly Natsu yelped and jumped up. I didn't put enough in that it would damage him but I'm sure it hurt.

"OOW! LUCE WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!" He yelled rubbing his shoulder glaring at me.

"Well you wouldn't wake up so I had to do something~" I said and giggled.

"It's not funny Lucccy!" He whined.

"Sorry." I told him.

"So whatcha here for Luce?" He asked me getting off the hammock and stretching.

"Nothing much I just wanted to drop by." I said offhandedly. If I tell him I'm going on a job he'll want to tag along and then he and Gray will fight the whole time and my rent will be gone!

"So why did you really go?" He asked me getting serious. I looked away.

"I don't have a reason. I just needed to." I decided to be truthful. I don't understand why either but I had to get away. I decided to change the topic. "So are you and Lisanna together yet?" I teased. He stayed serious though.

"What are you talking about Luce?" He asked me.

"Well don't you guys love each other?" I asked smiling.

"Luce you haven't changed a bit! As weird as always!" He laughed after admonishing me. I had a menacing aura around me as I walked closer to him.

"You haven't changed a bit either Natsu. Still as annoying! Lucy kick!" I yelled as I kicked him in the stomach. He groaned after hitting the wall and he got up.

"I've forgotten how much those kicks of yours hurt." He said holding his head.

"That's what you get for calling me weird!" I yelled.

"Haha sorry Luce!" He said and we both laughed when Happy decided to fly in randomly and his wings ran out of time and he fell face first into the ground.

* * *

**I'll let you decide if this was a filler or not but I don't think so. There's something coming you'll see you'll see :P. I changed it to a Sticy/Nalu/Rolo btw wanna know why? it's because I originally wanted to write a Lalu cause I thought they were cute together but I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PUT LAXUS HERE originally this was going to be a average she gets kicked out cries but I didn't want to betray team Natsu like that I don't think any of them would actually do that and so then I didn't know how to add Laxus in without it seeming awkward and random so I decided to go with Sting, Rogue, or Natsu cause I just didn't want it to be awkward.**


	3. The Announcement

**Lucy's POV**

"So Natsu what have you been doing these last two years?" I asked him. I wonder if he didn't go out with Lisanna does this mean he's still all about nakama? The thought's a bit depressing. I mean he's like 20 or 21 now he should have at least had one date so far.

"Hmm well after you left team Natsu disbanded. When we went on missions we just fought a lot and then caused more damage then usual and so we decided it'd be better to go back to the way it was before you joined the guild." He said in a matter of fact way. They actually disbanded was it because I left? Is this my fault? But I didn't leave I mean they were the ones who didn't want me.

"Anything else?" I asked. I know I sounded a bit cold but isn't that a bit ironic? They disbanded and it was my fault yet it was theirs.

"Oh! Lisanna and Laxus started going out!" Natsu yelled cheerfully. I guess nothing happened between him and Lisanna then.

"That's nice. I'm happy for them." I said smiling. He was thinking for a moment but then he suddenly perked up.

"That's right! Erza one day busted Jellal out of prison and now he's using a alias and joined Fairy Tail. They're both on a mission but I think they'll be back soon." He said. I gave a genuine smile for that one.

"I'm glad Erza's story finally has a happy conclusion so the rest of it can be forever happy." I said. I was so happy for her. After all she had to face she finally got the boy she loved all this time. If anyone deserved that kind of ending it was Erza. She's done so much yet was given so little. Sure we were there for her but there's something you need more then just friendship and when you have it and lose it you'll never feel the same again.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Natsu?" I asked curious what next. Maybe he's going to tell me Mira and Freed got together :D.

"Fight me! Yesterday you said you would!" He said excitedly. I nodded thinking about it. I would need to show them my new found strength to be chosen to participate in the games and Natsu would probably keep bugging me till I fought him. Two birds with one stone it is I just need to fight where they will see it.

"Okay but let's go it outside of the guild!" I suggested.

"Oh yeah! I'm all fired up!" He roared his catch phrase and I just laughed. We got off and headed towards the guild and when we were outside eventually some guild members saw our positions and went inside to tell everyone we were going to fight. Eventually we had a sizable audience.

"Ready Natsu?" I asked smirking a little. This was going to be a whole lot of fun. I untied the rope that kept the cloak around me and threw it to the side. I untied my hair letting it out. Natsu got into a fighting stance but I just stood there.

"Hell yeah I am Luce!" He said excitedly.

"Well then I'm waiting?" I said purposely aggravating him. He rushed towards me and tried to punch me in the face but I bent backwards so his fist went right over me I then brought my knee up and powered it with lightning so when I kneed him in the stomach he also got shocked and launched into the air.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" He yelled using his roar on me. I dodged to the side.

"Arc of Embodiment! String of Fate!" I shouted and a red whip appeared in my hand. I swung it at him and he jumped over it. Falling right into my trap.

"Tower of Geruna!" A pillar of water appeared under Natsu and swallowed him. I twisted my hand so that the entire thing froze trapping him. I smiled but then Natsu burst out of it his hands flaming. I swung my whip so it wrapped around his ankle and slammed him into the ground using it breaking the road a little. He got up though and ran straight at me.

"Fist of the fire dragon!" He shouted before punching me. I blocked though so he only hit my arms. He pushed me back though a foot or so. I then kicked out his legs so he fell backwards. I then promptly kicked him in the face and he went flying.

"Ice of the freezing tundra!" I chanted when a blue magic circle appeared in front of me and then giant ice shards appeared from it hitting Natsu. He got knocked further a bit then got up. He ran at me again but this time jumped up.

"Wings slash of the fire dragon!" He yelled as fire appeared on his arms and he hit me in the face. Or so he thought but then he swung through me and fell through my hologram. I then appeared behind him.

"Falling star beam!" I chanted when a yellow magic circle appeared and a blast of golden light hit Natsu and knocked him out.

"Amazing Lucy you've gotten a lot stronger to have beaten Natsu." I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw Erza! Pulling behind me a huge cart of luggage ._. well I guess some things never changed but still!

"Erza! I missed you!" I yelled running to hug her but I forgot about the armor! So when she hugged me my head smashed into the armor and everything went black.

* * *

**Still Lucy's POV**

"Look what you did! You broke Lucy!" Someone yelled.

"I didn't break her! You were the one fighting here!" Someone else yelled.

"But I wasn't the one who knocked her out!" I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Natsu and Erza arguing at the foot of the bed. Gray was standing beside me.

"Finally you woke up. I was worried when you didn't come to the station." He said. Oh right I was gonna go on a job with him.

"Oh shit! Gray we have to go to the train NOW!" I yelled jumping off the bed. I was about to run to the train when Gray dragged me into the main room.

"We'll have to go later Master has a announcement." He explained as we walked into the main hall and everyone was gathered around the balcony that Master was standing at.

"Now my brats! The GMG is coming up as you all know! I will now announce the members in this year's team! Laxus Dreyar! Erza Scarlet! Natsu Dragneel! Lucy Heartfillia! Gray Fullbuster! That will be all for this year!" He said walking back to the office. ( 3 2 1) WAIT WHAT?!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Gray asked giving me a strange look.

"Well uhm it's just that I didn't think I'd be picked." I said. Well that's a lie but I didn't think I'd be picked the day I showed my power. I expected a couple days at least to let the rumors fester a little.

"Why not Luce you're really strong now!" Natsu said putting a arm on my shoulder.

"Well I guess." I said. But then I realized.

"Wait doesn't this mean we can't go on the job now?" I asked Gray.

"Pretty much since we leave tomorrow to go on the 3 months training trip." Gray said. Oh yeah last time we did that to except we partied in the spirit realm and blew it!

"Oh wait guys! I forgot to tell you guys but you do remember Loke right?"

"Yeah why?" Natsu asked.

"Well Loke proposed to Aries and they got married!" I said squealing with excitement at the thought of them together.

"Really? Please extend my congratulations to them. I'm so glad it worked out for those two." Erza said smiling. After all that drama with Karen and 3 years of being a party they're finally together and they will have the rest of eternity together too!

"Will do!" I said.

"I wonder where we're going this year." Gray said thinking out loud.

"Maybe the beach again?" I suggested.

"Actually I think we're going to the mountains this time." Erza said.

* * *

**I don't know so I'ma just leave it at that for now? I know sucky battle but I was never good at those I just wanted you to know Lucy's stronger now and so yeah I wanted to let her show off a little? She's second generation by the way her mother put it in her body when she was a child because the doctors said when she was born she was weak and could die if they couldn't make her stronger some how. I just wanted to let you guys know and if Lucy seems OOC I'm not going to make an excuse for that but do remember she's basically spent 2 years alone with barely any human contact aside from her spirits and that was mainly just training her. **


	4. The Start Of A Life

**Time Skip~ First Day Of The GMG Lucy's POV (fucking lazy)**

I jumped off the hotel bed and stretched. In the other bed next to mine Erza moaned in her sleep. She was blushing heavily and sweating. Well now I know what Erza dreams of. I'll just let her enjoy the dream and wake her up later. I walked to the bathroom and quickly turned the tap on. After brushing my teeth and then brushing my hair. I clipped a small red bow with a heart in the middle into my hair and slipped on my Fairy Tail uniform. It was almost the exact same as last time I was in the GMG except it covered a little more this time with full long sleeves and a open heart in the middle of my chest showing a little cleavage. Hopefully the fans will scream for me I'm guessing is the point. I walked out the bathroom just in time to see Erza sitting up in bed breathing heavily and still blushing.

"So what were you dreaming of Erza? You were sweating quite a lot." I said with a happy kick in my tone.

"N-nothing! I was just dreaming about.. coffee! And I was running a marathon! That's why!" She said waving her hands and trying to explain herself. I giggled and said

"Whatever you say Erza. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. By the way we should go downstairs and get breakfast. I don't think anyone else is up yet but maybe Laxus is up." She looked like she was thinking for a moment then nodded.

"You can go down without me. I need to clean up." She suggested. I nodded and left the room. I took the stairs down. Like I thought before Laxus was in fact up and sitting with Lisanna. I looked around, the Raijinshuu didn't seem to be around and that struck me as odd. They seemed like the type to be covertly stalking them but letting them think they're alone. Not that I think they're creepy but they seem... dedicated?

"Good morning Laxus, Lisanna." I called out to them. They turned around and looked over to me. Lisanna smiled and waved me over and Laxus just sat silently but the look in his eyes told me I was welcome to join them. I guess people really do change. He doesn't seem as scary and mean as he did back during Phantom and Fantasia. Laxus was also wearing his purple and white uniform. He did wear his usual coat over it though, I guess some things just don't change. He didn't wear a uniform last time though but maybe that's because last time he was in team B and this year we only submitted one team.

"Morning Lucy!" Lisanna greeted enthusiastically. She seems as nice and happy as ever.

"Welcome back." Laxus said. He didn't exactly sound rude but I guess he's changing slowly.

"Thanks! It's nice to see you two so lovey dovey in the morning." I teased. Lisanna blushed slightly but Laxus just smirked. I suppose he is proud of it. He does seem like the type to be.

"Morning Lucy-san, Laxus-san, and Lisanna-san." Juvia said from behind us. I turned around and smiled.

"Hello Juvia!" I greeted. She looked nervously at him.

"Good morning Juvia!" Lisanna said in that same happy tone.

"Hey." Laxus said plainly.

"Day 1 of 6. Excited guys?" I asked.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled jumping over the railing.

"Juvia is excited for Gray-sama." Juvia said blushing slightly.

"Isn't it actually 5 days though?" Lisanna asked looking at me.

"Well yeah but the 5th day is a break. Don't you remember?" I asked her. I'm pretty sure she was there last time I participated in the GMG.

"Sorry guys! I was busy on a job last year and my memory is pretty bad." She said smiling.

"Don't worry about it Lisanna-san." Juvia said.

"It doesn't really matter if you remember anyway. I remember." Laxus said earning a blush from the white haired girl. Lisanna didn't change much from the last I saw of her. Her hair was a little longer though reaching to her neck. Her eyes still as happy and cheerful as always.

"It's really nice to be back." I said stretching a little. Then there was a arm around my neck.

"It's nice to have you back Luce! We missed you!" Natsu said smiling right next to me, hugging me by the neck to him.

"Let go of me please." I demanded exasperatedly.

"What's wrong Luce?" He asked looking confused.

"Nothing. Just let go please." I told him smiling. He did let go though.

"So when does the first event start anyway?" I asked them. Last time I participated it was a surprise at night but I remember last year instead of a maze I think all the groups were teleported to extreme places and first 8 guilds to make it to the GMG got in. The year before that I think they had a guild vs guild thing and the top 8 guilds got in.

"Oh yeah this year they announced it. I'm always a bit paranoid at the start of the GMG because times they just spring it on us. This year we'll be participating in a swimming contest apparently. We're allowed to use any magic except air magic or explosion magic. All we have to do is get our entire team to cross the finish line in the top 8 and we get to enter. We have to get our whole team together there though." Lisanna said. A swimming contest huh? This will be fun. Too bad Juvia couldn't participate this year she would have been helpful.

"Juvia wishes she could take part to help Gray-sama. But Juvia wasn't chosen." The water mage said slumping in the seat she just sat down in.

"Cheer up Juvia! Gray will surely take strength from you just cheering him on!" I said encouragingly. She brightened and smiled at me with stars in her eyes.

"Does Lucy-san really think so?" She asked hopefully.

"Definitely you are definitely precious to him." I told her. I didn't exactly want to mislead her but I feel like she needs some encouragement.

"Thank you Lucy-san!" She said.

"That reminds me!" Lisanna suddenly shouted standing up. I looked at her questioningly.

"What is it Lisanna?" Natsu asked her probably curious as well.

"Juvia! How far did you get with Gray so far?" The younger take over mage asked with hearts in her eyes.

"Eh?! Juvia couldn't! Such things... with Gray-sama?!" She started nervously twiddling her thumbs and looking down.

"Cmon! Everyone knows you guys finally got together so spill it!" Lisanna demanded.

"Uhm well... we kissed!" She finally shouted out causing her to instantly start blushing and Lisanna to giggle. Me and Natsu just stared at Juvia though probably much to her displeasure.

"Wait! You kissed Gray?!" Natsu finally said.

"Y-yes." She said.

"Never thought I'd see the day." I said.

"EWWW THAT'S JUST GROSS! LISANNA LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NOW THE IMAGE OF GRAY KISSING SOMEONE IS FOREVER BURNED INTO MY MEMORY!" Natsu shouted.

"I think it's kinda sweet. Good for you Juvia! I'm happy for you." I said smiling at her getting over my shock. I didn't think Gray would return her feelings but I always thought they'd be good together since they performed that unison raid together. I guess they were meant to be after all!

"Really? I thought Lucy-san would be happy since she was Juvia's love rival." She said.

"What! Juvia I said this countless times! I was never into Gray like that. We were just good friends! He's like my big brother." I told her.

"What was I then?" Natsu asked. His voice suddenly turning serious.

"My friend." I simply stated. I knew what he was asking and I wasn't going to answer.

"I'll be back later." Was all he said before leaving. He walked out of the inn and just left.

"What's his problem?" Laxus grumpily asked.

"Just let it go." I told them.

"Good morning everyone." Erza said walking down the stairs. She was like the rest of the participants in her uniform.

"Morning Erza!" Lisanna said waving to the red head.

"Good morning Erza-san." Juvia said politely. Laxus just nodded at her.

"You're finally down here I see." I said smirking.

"Yeah." She said a little awkwardly. Oh Erza~ so embarrassed about that "little" dream you had.

"Come to think of it where is Gray?" Lisanna asked out loud.

"Wasn't he rooming with Freed?" I said. Originally he was supposed to room with Natsu. But the two of them being the two of them had to be switched. So Natsu was rooming with Bixlow and Gray was with Freed instead so they don't accidentally destroy the hotel AGAIN.

"He was gone when I woke up." Freed said coming from the right. His room was on the first floor so he didn't have to go up and down the stairs.

"Hello Freed." I said smiling at him.

"Welcome back Lucy-san." He said formally.

"Thank you but please drop the san." I told him. He nodded.

"If Gray-sama isn't here where could he be?" Juvia worried.

"Don't worry Juvia he's probably just out taking a look around." Erza said smiling at the bluenette.

"You're right Juvia should trust in Gray-sama." Juvia said.

"Don't worry Juvia he's completely faithful to you." Lisanna assured.

"He may be stupid but he's not disloyal." Laxus grudgingly said.

"Thank you everyone!" Juvia said bowing.

"Don't bow Juvia we're just telling you the truth." Lisanna said.

"That reminds me what time is the entrance contest?" I asked.

"9:30 why Lucy?" Erza answered. I looked at the clock in the corner.

"It's 9:00 we have half an hour to find Natsu and Gray." I said. God dammit I shouldn't have said that to Natsu. Then maybe he would've stayed and we wouldn't have to look for him.

"I've got it!" Lisanna suddenly said and stood up. We all stared at her.

"What is it Lisanna-san?" Juvia asked her.

"Don't both of them have communication lacrimas on them? We can just call them and tell them to head towards the arena now." Lisanna said.

"Good idea Lisanna. I'll call them and tell them. The rest of you should go to the arena. I'll got here myself after calling them." Erza said.

"Bye then!" Most of us said aside from Laxus and Freed.

"On to the Grand Magic Games!" Lisanna shouted as we walked forth.

* * *

**Well well well Sting and Rogue are appearing soon (wiggles eyebrows suggestively) any of you excited? I know this take a shit long time for me to update but I was sooooo lazy and I got distracted. I swear I'm not usually like this! (LIES!) NOT! (maybe...) But some of you have been asking for Sting and Rogue to finally show up and you're gonna get it! Soon! I'll probably update in a few days now that my inspiration has been revived! Any of you notice I'm pairing up the other guild members as well? Remember though a lot can change in 2 years and you'll find some of the characters are a little different from how they were in the anime or manga but that's completely intentional. Don't like it? Read something else.**


End file.
